


In the middle of summer

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (May 18 - May 24) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Eren, would you like to go to the beach next weekend?” (Eremin Week, day two - Summer Episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of summer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now to prompt two! This is the continuation of the first story I wrote for Eremin week and the following ones for it will happen in this same universe. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> My inspiration was the song When the Day met the Night, by Panic! at the Disco, I recommend everyone to listen to it, it's such a cute song! :D

“Ah, the weather is so nice!”

 

Armin smiled as he got out of the car, stretching his arms and lifted his head, feeling the sun heat on his skin. After a minute or so, he turned around and saw Eren, who was staring at him.

Armin met Eren in a strange way; the downtown library was about to close on that Saturday afternoon and he had to return some books. He got very embarrassed when he suddenly bumped into a guy in the middle of the street while he was on his way to the library. What he didn’t expect was that he would drop his wallet and meet the guy again in the next day. After an awkward conversation, the two blushing young men exchanged phone numbers in Armin’s doorstep. That happened three months before then.

Eren was a cool guy, one year older than him. After the awkwardness of their first interactions had passed, they became friends so quickly it astounded Armin; he had never made a friend so fast before. They just fitted each other. The two met on weekends, when they were both free, and messaged each other all the time. It didn’t take long for the blonde one to fall for his new friend. The first time they met, Armin thought he was a gorgeous man, _so_ his type; after that, it only got worse, he was just so amazing, laughing all the time and so enthusiastic about the things he liked; his fuse was a bit short, though, but Armin thought that it suited his character really well, _always so passionate_. He decided he would keep his feelings a secret, however; he didn’t want to scare Eren away.

When summer came, Armin’s grandparents went to their summer house at the beach and told Armin he could drop by any day, when he could. He worked part-time to help with his college expenses, so he only had the weekends off, and those were the precious days he had to spend with Eren, he didn’t want to go if that meant not seeing him… It was when he had an idea.

 

“Hey, Eren, would you like to go to the beach next weekend?”

“The beach?”

“Yeah.” Armin hesitated for a few seconds. He looked at Eren, who had a wondering look in his eyes, waiting for him to continue to speak. “See, my grandparents are spending their summer on a house they own at the beach and they said I could go spend the weekend there. I like the beach, the water, it’s fun and all and… I think it would be a lot funnier if we went together. I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s…”

“Hell yeah, I’m going!” Eren interrupted him before he could finish explaining himself. _Always so insecure, damn me. It seems he wants to go!_ “But will your grandparents, you know, me going there…” He looked in Armin’s eyes, wondering again.

“They’ll be totally okay with it, I’ll tell them.” Armin smiled. “So, it’s settled?”

“Yeah!”

 

He was happy that Eren actually wanted to go. They made plans through the rest of the week and in the next Saturday morning they left for the beach in Armin’s car. Eren didn’t shut up for one second, going on and on about how much he liked the beach, and that he missed it since he hadn’t gone to one since he was twelve. Armin smiled all the time; that was so Eren-like, being all excited over something that could seem so trivial to other people. That was what he liked about him, after all.

Eren was a bit nervous to meet Armin’s grandparents, but he said it was alright, they were really nice people and, after being introduced to them, Eren agreed with Armin; they were nice people. They were so happy that Armin had brought a friend. “We’re so glad you are more sociable now, Armin”, his grandmother said. He felt embarrassed, he didn’t want Eren to hear something like that, but he knew she didn’t mean no harm, she just said that because she loved him. Eren didn’t say a word about that.

They spent their day walking on the city, eating ice cream, running around the beach and getting completed soaked in the sea. It was fun, it was perfect. They always had fun when they were together, they felt comfortable around each other, running like silly children, getting their feet and their clothes dirty with sand; it was all alright, because they were being silly with each other.

When they finally settled down, the sun was already setting. It was late, they could tell; on summer, the sun sets later than usual, and the moon shows on the sky earlier, making the sky look beautiful with golden and red lights and the bright clear moon. It was just perfect. They were laying on the sand, reluctant to go back to the house, they just wanted to be there, like they belonged to that shore. The tourists that went to the beach had already left, as it was late, and they were alone, watching the sunset.

 

“Armin.” Eren said after sitting down.

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking… I don’t know a lot about your past.” He looked at Armin, who sat up as well. They exchanged a look and Armin knew that Eren was curious, but didn’t want to make Armin uncomfortable. “It’s not like I know all of your past either.” He replied with a teasing tone and smiled, trying to tell Eren it was okay. They exchanged a look again and Eren continued.

“It’s just that what your grandma said earlier has been bugging me. You looked like you didn’t like that comment about them being glad you’re sociable or something.” He paused and Armin nodded, reassuring him it was okay. “Were you one of those antisocial guys during school or…”

“It’s not that I was antisocial”, he began to explain, “I just didn’t get along with my classmates and… I was a bit bullied, but it doesn’t matter now. I overcame that.”, Armin said that last part trying to sound like he didn’t care at all. Even if it was almost truth, he still felt a bit sour while thinking of the years of bullying.

“Oh.” Eren looked down and didn’t speak again for a few seconds. “But why would anyone bully someone as wonderful as you?”. Now, he was looking at Armin, who blushed at the comment. So he thought he was wonderful? _Oh my, don’t think too much into it._

Armin sighed. “You know the reasons people have to bully others. Too smart, too small, looks too much like a girl, those things.”

“I bet that if I had met you when we were at middle school or something I’d think you were the cutest thing ever.” Eren looked down, embarrassed, a shy smile in the corner of his mouth. Armin could feel his cheeks burn. Was he imagining that tension between them or what? He preferred to think he was.

“That’s why I was bullied, guys can’t be cute, you know how middle school children are. Not that I think I was or am cute anyway, just normal. But that’s in the past, you know. I’m much better right now.”

“…but I think you are.” It was a whisper. What was Eren trying to say?

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Ah, well…” Eren looked at him, blushing as well, bringing his hands together, biting one of his fingers. “I was just… Saying that, even though you don’t, I _do_ think you’re cute.” _Oh._ Armin’s heartbeat accelerated. He started to think that it wasn’t really his imagination. Eren was calling him cute and there was this tension. Even though he wanted to, he couldn’t avert his gaze from Eren’s bright green eyes that looked _so pretty_ under the light of the sunset. He gathered all his courage and decided he’d be as direct as possible, or he wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Hey Eren, do you mean anything by that?” Eren’s eyes widened. He got a little closer and replied in the same direct tone.

“If I meant, what would you do?”

 _Gosh, I can’t believe this is happening, is he for real?_ “I…”

“Well, if you don’t know, I do.”

 

Eren’s lips were soft and tasted salty. It was barely a touch in the beginning, but then he deepened the kiss. Armin was shocked for a few seconds, but started to react under the other’s touch. Eren placed one hand on his neck and another around him; he was shaking, and so was Armin. They kept kissing for what felt like a eternity, just the two of them sitting on the sand, the smell of the sea and the remaining heat of the setting sun. It felt like it was right, all the feelings of insecurity faded away from their hearts. When they broke the kiss, they didn’t say a word, just smiled at each other. Yeah, guess it was meant to be from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written and posted an one-shot with similar plot (going to the beach, watching the sunset), that's how creative I am, but Eren and Armin going to the beach see the ocean is so them I can't help it, sorry.


End file.
